Ali G Indahouse
Ali G Indahouse (2002) is a British comedy Film directed by Mark Mylod and starring the fictional character Ali G, who is performed by British comedian Sacha Baron Cohen.thumb|300px|right PLOT Ali G is the leader of Da West Staines Massiv, a fictional gang composed of a group of wannabe gangsters from Staines (a small suburban town to the west of London); their chief rivals are Da East Staines Massiv. Ali and Da West Staines Massiv are heartbroken to learn that their beloved local leisure centre (where they like to chill out and also where Ali teaches his "Keep it Real" classes) will be demolished by the local council. Ali and his friends decide to protest this injustice. After he goes on a hunger strike and is spotted chained to some railings by the nefarious Deputy Prime Minister David Carlton, he is drawn into a world of seedy political intrigue, as the Deputy Prime Minister tries to use Ali as a tool to destroy the Prime Minister's credibility. Ali is put forward as a candidate to be the next MP for Staines in a crucial by-election and manages to alienate most who cross his path, including feminists and the elderly. During a debate with his rival candidate, Ali tries to insult his rival by claiming that he "sucked off a horse". Unknown to Ali and the public, it turns out that the rival did indeed do such a thing, and trying to explain it away, he claims when he was out hunting with a friend he slipped, and his mouth landed on a horse's penis, which due to the mating season was erect. Ali then wins. Although originally seeming out of his depth as a Member of Parliament, Ali's bizarre behaviour and solutions seem to actually work. He visits a Customs checkpoint in Dover, as a delegate compiling a report (though all he does is steal confiscated pornography and drugs). Through ideas such as making more "relatable" education and selectively ensuring the immigration of attractive (or "fit") women into England, Ali becomes incredibly popular, meeting the Prime Minister's intentions and bringing his percentage lead in the polls up twenty two percent. With this the Prime Minister offers to save Ali's leisure centre. First though, Ali accompanies the Prime Minister to a United Nations peace conference to avert Chad and Burkina Faso from going to war. The USA and Russia back opposite countries and both threaten nuclear attacks. It gets to the point where Worl War III is almost declared when Ali sneaks into the catering area and puts an entire bag of marijuana which he had stolen from Customs earlier, into the delegates' tea and orders that they be served it right away. He throws the empty bag into a nearby rubbish bin. A side effect is that the two opposing African presidents become allies. The Prime Minister says that Ali has saved the world. However, Carlton's secretary Kate Hedges figures out what Ali has done and retrieves the empty marijuana bag (which has "Ali's stash. DO NOT NICK" written on the back), which she mails to the press. On return to England, Ali is forced to leave parliament. Before the Leisure Centre can be saved, a video emerges of Ali and his girlfriend having sex in the Prime Minister's bedroom at Chequears. As Ali was wearing items of the Prime Minister's clothing at the time, the media believe the video details the Prime Minister with a prostitute, forcing his resignation. This results in Deputy Prime Minister David Carlton being made Prime Minister. Carlton, who despises Ali, orders the destruction of the aforementioned leisure centre. After turning down an offer to have sex with Kate Hedges, in exchange for "keeping his mouth shut" about the videotape, Ali and the West Staines Massiv must race against time to find the master copy of the CCTV tape proving the former Prime Minister's innocence, extending the Olive Branch to all the gangs all over Staines and Berkshire (even to the East Staines Massiv) to help them break into the vaults and retrieve the said tape. They do this successfully and manage to reinstate the original Prime Minister, save the Leisure Centre, and all live happily ever after when Ali is posted as the British ambassador to Jamaica. This film features one of Baron Cohen's other characters, Borat, in a meeting with Ali G, where a double was used for different shots. This is the only time that Borat appears to be wearing a fake moustache.